Wolves by Night Humans by Day
by darkfire888
Summary: 3 girls 3 wolves/guys wait /guys what does that mean oh ya and what if i told you the wolves loved those girls now what do you do Atem&Tea Seto&Kisara Joey&Mai rated t just in case REWRITING DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Wolves by Night Humans by Day**_

_**Ok so I'm new and if it's bad don't kill me, oh if **__Atemusluckygal __**is reading this I love all of your stories you are my inspiration, so thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh, is not mine all right? **_

_Talking_

_**Guy thought's**_

_Girl thought's _

Chapter 1

"YES" Tea yelled at the top of her lunges as the last bell rang signaling summer vacation. "Goodness Tea you don't have to be so loud", Mai said. "oh sorry Mai", Tea apologized as they walked out of the school. "Oh Mai give Tea a brake its summer vacation", Kisara said. Mai laughed "ya I guess your right', "So do you guys what to come to my house", Tea asked? "Totally" they answered in unison. "I just need my stuff", Kisara said, "me too", Mai agreed, "ok then I'll see you later". With that they went there own separate ways.

_**WITH THE GUYS**_

[there just walking out of the school] "This is probably going to be harder then you think Atem", Seto said. "Well um… you never know before you try right", Atem asked? "I don't know Atem I think I have to agree with Seto which is so not normal", Joey said. [ I don't know how to do his accent ] "Ok I agree with that", Seto and Atem said. "Ya well don't get used to it", Joey said irritated. "Whatever just come on", Atem said as he started walking and the guys followed.

_**BACK WITH THE GIRLS AT TEA'S HOUSE **_

"So what do you girls want to do", Tea asked? "I don't know um…. how about truth or dare" Kisara asked/suggested? "Fine by me" Mai said. "Ok then we'll play", Tea said as they sat one the couch. "All right then can I go first", Mai asked? "Go for it Kisara" answered "ok" Mai smiled evilly "Kisara truth or dare". "Oh come on Mai", Tea just laughed "fine truth", Kisara said irritated. "Ok is it true that you have a crush on Seto", Mai asked. "Well I um…. um….ya its true", Kisara studded. "thought so" Tea and Mai said in union. "All right my turn so Mai truth or dare" Kisara asked. "Truth and my crush is Joey", Mai said with a smile. "No way I thought it was Bakura", Tea said that's "what I thought too", Kisara agreed. There was a low growl out side the window. They all looked at each other and said "the wind' at the same time". "Ok your turn Tea truth or dare" Mai asked? "well I would say dare, but you guys would do something embarrassing so truth", Tea said. "Well then you know the question" Kisara said. Tea hesitated but said "Atem he's my crush". The rest of the night they talked about the boys they liked and went too bed at midnight because they wanted to go shopping in the morning.

**Ok** **shorter then I thought but tell me if I should go on with the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason it took me so long is in my profile **

8:00am "Tea, Tea wake up" Mai practically screamed. Tea jolted straight up "Huh what oh it's just you", Tea said relived. "Ya,, who did you expect the big bad wolf" ,Mai asked? "No and don't diss the wolves", Tea said. "Hay no ones dissing the wolves", Mai said truthfully. Kisara walked out of the bathroom {fully dressed} looked at then and said "Oh looks like your finally up". "No, not exactly" Tea said rubbing her eyes "and what time did you wake me up anyway" ? "8:00" Kisara said answering Tea's question "and what do you mean not exactly"?, Kisara asked. This is what I mean", Tea said as she put her head down thinking to meet her pillow but only hit the floor. "Hay"!, Tea said looking up and finding Mai with her pillow. Tea jumped up and was about to grab the pillow but mai jumped on the couch. Kisara giggled and said, " Good, your up, now get dressed". "Wait what?" ,Tea asked but she just walked away. Tea sighed and looked at Mai just to find a pillow to collide with her face. "Maiiiiiiiii" Tea screamed. "Oh shut up and get dressed" Mai said while getting her bag and going to the rest room "we're leaving when your done" and she shut the bath room door. Tea sighed and walked to her room to get changed.

8:45 Tea, Mai, Kisara walked out of a blue, Honda [the car is made in Japan] and into the marunouchi mall {it's a mall in Japan}. "All right where do we start"? Mai asked as they walked through the door "how about Ihop"? Tea asked as Mai stomach growled [there's a Ihop in my mall] "agreed"! Kisara said a little to loudly as 15 people looked up at them a little weirdly. So they walked in and …

**I know its short and a cliffhanger but I needed to get some thing up for you people **


	3. Chapter 3 Ihop

**Hey this is my second part and sorry the other one was so short and no promises that they will be longer anyway on with the story**

There they where the boys they stayed up all night talking about. Just sitting there so handsome so they looked at each other and started walking slowly just in case they looked up. And as they were just about to exit they looked up [of cores]. "Hey Tea, Kisara, Mai do you want to sit with us" Atem asked as they all stood and walked over to the girls and took their respective hands. "why not" Tea said and looked at the other girls who had a blushes on their faces just like her but nodded so we sat down just as the waitress came [the guys just got there] to take their order [oh seating well they were at a individual seating so the girls are on one side and the boys are a cross from them] and took their orders [no I am not going to explain what they exactly got so let's just say pancakes]. 5 to 10 min later she came back put their food down and then went to another table.

Just as they started the other boys showed up [other as in the most annoying and think there all that] there were 3 and they walked up and said "hello ladies" at the same time. Mai put down her fork Tea finished eating her food and Kisara put down her glass. Then they….busted out laughing come… hear… to ... try… again… boys they asked in between fits of laughter. "Yes the one with white hair said as he grabbed Mai's hand. "Oh Bakura just go away" Mai said as she pulled her hand away and backed up. Then the one with brownish gold hair took Kisara's hand and said your hair is unlike any other …. Kisara cut him off you try this already well actually 15 times already and the answer is still no with that she went back to eating. Then the leader [we know this because he wears a big pendent that says leader stupid right good that's the point] walked up to Tea and said "baby will you stop playing hard to get and be my girlfriend". "First I'm not your baby second I'm not playing anything and third **I will never be your girlfriend**". Tea yelled but only loud enough for them to hear. "Fine but we'll be a back" and with that they left tea looked back at them and said sorry about those guys they keep bugging us about the hole girlfriend thing. For a few seconds they stared at them blankly then started clapping\laughing. "I'm sorry but that is just too funny" Joey said, "yep totally funny" Atem said then started laughing with Joey, Seto just smiled.

So for the rest of their time they sat there talking them actually ended up eating lunch and dinner at iHop so once they got to their own homes they brushed their teeth got into their pajamas and fell asleep dreaming of their crush.

**Ok that's it for me I am going to bed it is now 2:00 a.m good night**


	4. im sooo sorry update friday

Hi and sorry but my editor I being … anyway I just wanted to tell you the next time I can update is Friday and I'm writing another Yu-gi-oh story but I don't now who to put in it so if you will help me with it thanks and see you Friday 


	5. phone call

_Teas house 10:30 am_

Tea woke up from the sound of her home phone ringing. Yawning, she stud up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" Tea answered sleepily. "**Hello Tea?" **"Atem" Tea asked suddenly wide awake. **My friends and I were wondering if you and your friends wanted to hangout. **"Oh well I would love that but I'll have to call my friends and see if they want to come." Tea said trying to sound calm. "**Cool talk to you later bye" **and with that he hung up. Tea was breathing rapidly and was trying not to scream "He called me, he called the most popular guy called me" Tea said practically yelled. But once she calmed down she called Mai with her home phone and Kisara on her cell which was conveniently by her home phone {Mai: underline, _Kisara: italic_, Tea: normal}

_Hey Tea _

Hi Tea what's up? 

Ha do you what to hang out with the guys

_Yes _

Totally

Ok then ware do you want to go

_Mall _[they said in unison]

All right bye.

Tea hung up the phone and then her home phone rings. Tea sighed "I don't have time for this" she picks up her phone and says. "Hello" she sighed a little irritated

**Hey so do they want to come**

Atem how did you know I was done talking to them

**I didn't you just told me **

What when

**Just now**

Ha funny any way they said they would come but they

_He cut her off _**what to go to the mall**

Ya sound like you know us well

**Na it was just a guess a good guess might I add**

_Tea smiled_ ok _laughs a bit _meet you there

"**Bye" **Atem said then hung up.

**Umm I have nothing to say so … bye **


	6. other story

Hay sorry people this other story has taken over and my beta reader is no ware to be found so I'm sorry and blame her. oh and tell me who should be in it I made like 3 versions help.


	7. viruses

Hi sorry for the late update but my computer is having problems and has about 1500000 viruses I'm typing to u on my friends computer ya so I'm so so so so so sorry


	8. REWRITING DISCONTINUED

My beta reader and I thought that my story sucked so bad we should rewrite it. Just kidding but we are going to rewrite it and its going to be called Wolfheart. Soo ya

_**Coming soon to fanfiction**_

_**Wolfheart**_


End file.
